Vehicles have a power distribution system that runs the length of the car. Most often, a power bus bar contains a rigid solid core that is one piece that runs the full length of the vehicle cabin. However, the rigid power bar creates difficulty when they are shipped, handled, and installed. Additionally, as the shells of more vehicles are increasingly made of a non-conducting composite material, the power system is losing its return ground to chassis. As such, a second solid core is used as a ground return.